rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahzoh
Ahzoh is a strange extra-dimensional being with unpredictable motives and varies between sanity and insanity. He is a being obssessed with knowlegde, for with knowledge he can gain power. As such, his extensive knowlegde of many subjects has made him arrogant. He is also very sadistic, and will take an opportunity to torture his victims and enemies; as said by himself he likes to "see how long his toys can last before they break". He also has another personality that is polar opposite to him that is rarely seen: caring, values life, pacifistic and feels an inner loneliness. A Brief and Summarized History *you find a book before your eyes. As you peer into the contents of the book you make note that the book is mostly torn, with few intact pages, and scarce paragraphs of writing. Gladyrius rising Ahzoh was once a mortal, born of his mother, Saseeras and his father, Gladyrius and lived in a dimension free from the influence of gods. He was the child of a village leader, and so he was to be the village leader when he would come of age. His relationship with his father was very good. He was a good boy who had honored his family well and was respected by the village... When Ahzoh was only an adolescent, he was exploring some undiscovered beach, unbeknowst to him however, was that meanwhile, his village was being attacked by a another tribe of Northlanders. The tribe was stronger than this village and had burned the village down. They had slaughtered the men, women and children in hopes of purging the bloodline of their long-time enemies. When Ahzoh had returned to the village, all that stood before him were mutilated corpses and smouldering ash, and his dying father in the middle, who he had run towards. his father had told him to run, run far north where they cannot find him among the Soul-Oaks. And run, Ahzoh did. The last member of his village, and he ran, and with him came grief and sorrow... Ascension When Ahzoh did grow into a man, a strong man he became, with an indomitable will that surpassed many. Whatever he wanted, he fought for it and even when he had lost, he had always stood back up. In this age of his life, he had chosen to forget the cruel and miserable past. In this age, he had sought for knowledge, and whatever knowlegde he found made him more wise, and gave him strength to defeat his enemies. One day, a man approached him. This man wore ragged robes and a heavy fur cloak, and in his sheath, laid a beautiful blade that had been masterfully crafted. this man who approached him introduced himself as Rhodyjan. He offered Ahzoh great power and knowledge, and told Ahzoh that he was worthy enough to become a god even. Ahzoh had agreed to the man's tantalizing offer. Men suddenly appeared and pulled a bag over his head. when the bag had been removed, he found himself in the middle of ritual. he was bound to the ground by chains and had marking over him made of blood. There stood Rhodyjan who told him this ritual was to help Ahzoh ascend into godhood. Rhodyjan and several others in monk robes began chanting. their chanting grew louder and the markings on Ahzoh glowed intensely. The chanting became louder and louder, and Ahzoh screamed, for the markings were burning him. Still the chanting grew louder, and now Ahzoh was in flames. Ahzoh did not burn to death, merely his skin peeled off to reveal a newer form, a form that was humanoid in appearence, only this form was pitch black with the red veins over his body. His face was also a skull with glowing red eyes. Ahzoh then began to fade from this world, and the reality around him shifted into a dark plane with many floating platforms... There he met two other beings like him, who had greeted him as Brother, for they too had endured the same ritual many years before. The two beings introduced themselves as Soraihn and Tahryn. He was told that they have become a new race of creatures, knowns as Psynecerion . Entering Gielinor After thousands of years have passed since he had become a Psynecerion , he had attained much power, and with that power he had exploited much of the plane he would reside in. The great power also made him lose his humanity. The being he became was more sadistic and became mentally unstable. he was very different from when he was mortal. As he explored the plane further than brothers, he came upon a room, and in that room was a large hall, with the only illumination being two flames before a passage that seemed endless. He knew it was a portal, because he could sense the kind ofmagic that emanated. The portal was known as the Flames of Lloigh-Enn. He took a long time figuring out how to make it work. It only worked when in a last ditch effort he muttered two phrases and was instantaniously transported to an island known as "Tutorial Island". Epilogue In the days of the 6th age, he has returned to his full power, but so too does his curse. Physiology Appearance in his Natural Form, he appear as a humanoid with pitch-black skin, red veins all over his body and a head resembling a human skull. In his Mortal Form, he wears a platebody with a double sash around the chest and chainmail leggings, and over his head is a hood. He also sometimes wears a mask with tusks on it. Abilities The powers of a Psynecerion allows for Ahzoh to be able to manipulate darkness, as they were born from it. As such he can travel between shadows, able to control shadows and shape them into any form. Psynecerion are the beings that created another race of beings known as "Shadow Creatures" that walk about their Home-Plane of Akrideas Weaknesses Being creatures of darkness, Psynecerion are, of course weakened by light, but not so that it kills them. Motives Darkness drives him to become sadistic and evil, as well as lose his sanity. Weapons of Choice Ahdantum Ahzoh's cherished sword. It is a large purple two-handed sword about as tall as he is. It was the first sword he ever wielded as a mortal, and has kept it in good condition since. Although, it would chip off in battle, so he took to fusing parts of The Augment into his sword, eventually turning his sword into a blade of pure Augment. It is reported to be as heavy as mountains, this is due to Augmentium having a density of 3kg/ml, which is basically like a cup of water weighing as much as a herd of elephants. although the sword is supposed to be a two-handed sword, he weilds it like a one-handed sword, and can still fight as effectively. Mahetas A pair of Hook-Swords Kaazeras a pair of Power Gauntlets that enhance Ahzoh's electrical powers Ozedras the type of throwing knives he uses that have the ends of the blades curve inwards like a bird of prey's beak. He seems to throw them out of nowhere. he can throw them with amazing speeds, being able to throw as as many as 10,000 knives during a single battle. To Control Darkness and Gravity Darkness Ahzoh can turn shadows into living being, he can travel between ANY shadow, whether they are nearby or not. He is also capable of intangibility. Gravity Ahzoh can create small gravity fields on any surface, acting as a "second ground" to walk on (like walking on walls or the cieling). He can also create Black Holes, but he only creates limited ones, because using a full power Black Hole would absorbe the planet completely. He can also decrease or increase the weight of an object by changing it's density. Adaptive Ressurrection Psynecerion are tricky creatures that are hard to truly kill, as their semi-incorporeal forms are resistant to most physical objects, as well, they will come back a few days later. However, there are ways to kill them, but they will not be listed here. Even if you can't really kill them, you can always just trap them. Trivia Ahzoh's full name is Ahzoh Aviansezr Gladyrius or Ahzoh Son of Gladyrius. This is because Aviehn means "son" and sezr means "of" in their native tongue. Ahzoh may or may not be one of the Original Six A list of Alternate Names: *Azo (modern form, used everywhere else) *Kaiitojin Ishi-ryoku (only in Japan) *Pheavis Ponner (only in England) *Kharudonis Azad (only in Khamuhiyot) Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Metal-Knights Category:Necromancers Category:Male Category:Dark Magic user